Trials of Love
by YuriAddict8993
Summary: Alex and Olivia have a realization, but will they go too fast? A/O Rated M for later chapters and language. I don't want to risk anyone saying "This isn't T!"
1. A Kiss

Ch. 1 A Kiss

In no way shape or form do I own L&O SVU if I did I would have a lot of money, Alex would still be on as well as Elliot, and Liv would be with Lex. So now that that's clarified let's go! Hahaha  
3  
It was a quiet day today at the precinct. No calls had come in about anything. Of all things the SVU team was bored. Munch and Fin were chatting away and Elliot had left to be with his family since there was nothing to do today. Olivia was doing nothing; her eyes were glued to her computer screen. If one just glanced at her thee would assume she's working. But in all actuality she wasn't. She was IM'ing the ADA Alexandra Cabot for plans tonight. The women were planning a girl's night for just them.

Alex C: So tonight we'll meet in front of the precinct and head to the usual place?

Det. Benson: Yea, well if that's what I was saying then yea! Let's go with that lol.

Alex C: You kill me Liv ;)

Det. Benson: Uhm is that good or bad?

Alex C: VERY good and you must change your screen name. It's far too formal!

Det. Benson: Only if you change yours! Hahaha

Alex C: On 3. 1

Det. Benson: 2

Two pairs of hands hovered over keyboards waiting for three.

Alex C: 3!

Words were typed furiously and Olivia was first to respond.

Olivia Cabot: Hah! I stole your name! :P

Alex Benson: Well it seems we got the same idea ;) ironic much love?

Olivia Cabot: Yea ironic…

Alex Benson: Anyway so tonight? 22:00?

Olivia Cabot: If that's 10:00 then yea!

Alex Benson: Oh dear lord I must teach you military time. Anyway see ya later love ya!

Olivia Cabot: Love ya too Lex. See ya :D

With that the conversation ended and Olivia anxiously awaited 10:00. It was 8:45 now but will she last till 10? Bored out of her skull, Olivia opened the paint icon of her computer and started to draw. She ended up drawing an anime version of Alex. She looked proudly over her work and saved it, promptly opening a new page for a new painting. After what seemed like minutes heels clicked on the hard concrete floor and a person seated herself on Olivia's desk.  
"Alex Cabot hearts Olivia Benson? Hmmm I like the sound of that," Alex whispered softly to the brunette woman. Liv shuddered at the warm breath on her neck. Saving her doodle, Olivia looked up and saw Alex mere inches away from her face. Her cerulean eyes glittering mischievously as they saw a blush creep onto Olivia's tanned cheeks. Deciding to further embarrass the poor woman, Alex kissed her nose and hopped off the desk corner, holding out her hand for Olivia. The blonde woman chuckled softly at the brunette's immobilizing embarrassment.  
"Come on Liv. Not like the principal is going to catch us making out in the hallway," she joked.  
"Not the principal. Cragen," Liv replied with a gesture of her head to Captain Cragen's door. Lex tapped Liv's nose with her index finger and smiled widely at her, crouching down to meet her gaze.  
"Now now Olivia, he won't catch anything we don't want him to see," Alex said adding a provocative wink. Olivia let out a shuddering breath at the mere thought of her boss seeing anything involving her and Alex. Gathering what dignity Alex hadn't torn away from her, as well as Alex's hand, Olivia Benson and Alex Cabot left the SVU precinct with different thoughts plaguing their minds. As the pair approached Olivia's car, Liv looked to the ground nervously shuffling her feet against the concrete. Gently bringing her gaze up, Alex spoke softly to the woman.  
"Hey it's okay if you don't want to have drinks with me. I can go alone or I can invite Abbie," Alex said. Olivia visibly stiffened at the mere mention of the Texan woman's name. Everyone at SVU knew that Olivia had slept with Abbie Carmichael. Everyone but Alex and Olivia wanted to keep it that way. Finally meeting the blue pools that were Alex's eyes, Olivia finally spoke.  
"Its fine Lex, you can invite her anyway. She's a lovely woman, fun to hang out with," Olivia said with hope of assuring Alex she's fine. A puzzled look crossed the blonde's expression but it was quickly replaced with glee.  
"Alright! Let's invite Abbie to this mix and we'll definitely have a party going on!" Alex cheered. Olivia loved seeing the happy smile of Alex, especially when it was caused by her. Before Alex even got on the phone Olivia had swept Alex to her and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. When Olivia pulled away from her, she'd realized what she'd done and quickly apologized for it.  
"No need to apologize Liv," Alex said with a smile; wrapping her arms around the detective's waist. "I wanted to do that for a while and you actually did it," she continued.  
"Who knows what might happen next. I might have you pinned to the bed ravishing you, pinned to the wall kissing you senseless, or…" she paused dramatically. "I can treat you like the lady you are and take this slow," she resumed with a smile, knowing what Olivia would choose. But what came as a surprise was that Olivia had pushed her to the car and was kissing her again! Alex tried to find the will to pull away but couldn't. Olivia was too valuable to her to stop kissing. But without air she wouldn't be able to kiss her anymore so Alex released from Olivia's lips for air.  
"Now, about Abbie," Alex started. Olivia laughed quietly and nodded.  
"Invite her Lex! The more the merrier so to speak hahaha!" Liv said cheerfully. Lex let a grin spread over her lips and opened her cell to call Abbie. After 10 or 15 minutes of Alex playing Ms. Lawyer to another lawyer they settled on a bar to go to, but not Alex and Olivia's normal spot.  
"Well change of plans. We're still going out for drinks but somewhere else. It's a damn good thing I rode with you today because I know where this place is. So can I drive?" Alex asked punctuating her question's urgency with quick pecks to Olivia's lips. After debating whether or not to let Alex drive, Olivia handed her the keys and opened Alex's door for her, like the chivalrous "gentleman" she is. When Olivia entered the car, Alex pulled Olivia close and whispered to her, "I could get used to kissing you now." with a wink.  
"And I will appreciate every little kiss given to me by you," Olivia replied. Alex placed a chaste kiss to Liv's lips and started the engine. The soft purr of it thrilling Alex's inner speed demon.  
AxO AxO AxO AxO AxO AxO AxO AxO AxO AxO AxO AxO AxO  
After twenty minutes of Alex's reckless driving Liv muttered to Alex, "You ma'am aren't EVER driving MY car again." Alex feigned hurt and kissed Olivia's forehead.  
"I'm sorry for being a reckless driver babe, but the sound of your engine at my hand AND you kissing me in one night was enough to make me like Speedy Gonzales!" she said seriously but jokingly. Olivia rolled her eyes and spotted a tall dark-headed Texan woman at the door of the bar.  
"Hey Abbie!" Alex greeted cheerfully.  
"Good evening Counselor," Olivia said quietly.  
"No need for formalities Benson err Olivia. Call me Abbie or Abbs I don't care really as long as the 'Counselor' shit stays at work," Abbie said smiling.  
"Okay then Abbie," Olivia choked out. This was going to be so fucking awkward!


	2. Awkward

Ch. 2 Awkward.

I again sadly and deeply say that I do not own in any way L&O SVU, its counterparts, or the characters. I brought in Abbie because well who doesn't bring her in? But yea chapter two!  
OLIVIA POV  
Alex and Abbie seemed to be fine but I was quite unsettled. I mean who the hell wouldn't feel a bit awkward with your current girlfriend knowing and getting along with your ex? I felt Alex press her arm against mine, sending sparks off in me. I reached over and felt for Lexie's hand. Instead I apparently grabbed her knee and she squeaked. Alex fucking Cabot squeaked like a fucking mouse! It was adorable! I smiled at my blushing girl and kissed her cheek.  
"That was the cutest noise ever Lex," I whispered softly to her. Alex turned her head toward mine and brushed her lips on mine. I heard Abbie clear he throat, ruining the moment.  
"So when did this start you lovebirds?" she asked nonchalantly. I went to answer but Alex beat me to it.  
"Since tonight actually. She kissed me before I called you," she elaborated. I was toying with a blonde strand while she talked. And I could tell it was annoying Abbie but I wouldn't stop playing with my Alex till she asked me to. When I saw I wasn't affecting Alex I decided to up the ante and get a tad more sexual. I put gentle kisses on the ivory neck and gently bit her earlobe. Alex was emitting soft sighs and gently pushed me off her.  
"Excuse us Abbie, we must talk privately," Alex said politely. Abbie nodded and Alex dragged me to the women's bathroom.  
"The hell are you doing?" she asked a bit peeved but not really.  
"I couldn't touch you then so I'm making the most of it now," I replied kissing her jaw and neck. Alex stood firm but I felt her start to crumble beneath me. I stopped my kissing and pecked her lips.  
"We can do this at your place or mine," she offered to me.  
"Are you drunk?" I inquired.  
"Love-drunk yes alcohol drunk no," she replied.  
"Well, my place isn't quite ready for visitors so yours," I answered her first question. A chaste kiss was shared between us as we exited the bathroom. Abbie smiled at us and we told her we were leaving. Her face fell slightly.  
"Ah well maybe another time eh?" Abbie said with a hint of a joke. Alex smirked and bid good night to her friend. Abbie smiled and rose from her seat to give us hugs. I never thought that Abbie wouldn't bring the past to Alex, but I was wrong. She didn't and I was proud of her for not doing so. When she gave me my hug good-bye she whispered to me, "You owe me Benson." I pulled away from her and nodded at her. I knew I owed her a lot already so what's one more thing that I owe? Alex looked at us, puzzled but decided against asking what was conspiring. Before we left I slipped my hand in Alex's and walked out. I knew we were getting looks but I didn't care, Alex was by my side and that's all that mattered to me. I couldn't have asked for a better person to love me than Alexandra Cabot. She understands why I do what I do without worrying about my health. Oh my, I'm reminiscing! Ahhhh! Oh well but I have Alex and I don't care about the world because I'm on top of them now! That's how I feel anyway.

"Liv, are you alive?" Alex asked when she noticed my spaced out state. I smiled to her and nodded, softly kissing her lips. During the kiss Alex slipped her hand in my front pocket and pulled out my car keys. Dammit! Not again!

I know short don't hate me this is second chapter in one night. Be happy that this got done lol.


	3. The Hell Are We Doing!

Ch. 3 The Hell Are We Doing?!  
This chapter is intended to be funny, romantic, and dramatic all in one! So let's see how I do on this :D I sadly must say I don't own these lovely ladies or L&O SVU -.- I still wish I did! AO 3 forever!

Alex had the driver's seat again and was driving them to her apartment, even though Olivia knew where it was. At the many protests that Olivia provided were all for naught because Lex was driving her baby again. The drive was silent and Alex was getting nervous at the awkward silence. To break it she sighed but it made it more awkward.  
"Damn it! Why must this be awkward?" she cried out. Olivia started laughing at the blonde's loud statement.  
"Objection," Olivia said with a chuckle in her voice. Alex cut her eyes over to the brunette and smiled.  
"Overruled on one condition," she said slyly. Liv looked over at her friend and grinned.  
"What condition would that be counselor?"  
"Kiss me," Alex said puckering her lips, as her friend Maura did to her new girlfriend Jane a while back. What surprised Alex is that Olivia leaned over and kissed her at a stoplight, gently sliding her tongue between said woman's teeth. When horns started honking Liv pulled away quickly and told Alex to drive and get to her place fast. Lexie did as she was told and drove stealthily and quickly to her apartment. They hadn't gotten the door open and Olivia was kissing Alex's neck already.  
"Let me open the door first then you can have me," the blonde whispered just loud enough for the detective to hear. The kisses stopped and Alex was able to open the door. One step in and Alex had Liv on the wall. Soundly kisses were the other sound in the room other than sighs. The blonde was peppering the brunette's neck with open-mouthed kisses and occasionally nipping at the supple skin then massaging it with her tongue.  
"Bed. Now!" Liv commanded and Alex complied by lifting Olivia up and wrapping her legs around her high hips. Once in her bedroom, Alex placed Olivia gently below her and went back to her kissing. She captured the detective's lips again pushing her tongue to her lips. Liv opened her mouth slightly allowing Alex in. The blonde had wandering hands as it were. Alex's hands were under the hem of Olivia's shirt, moving up her toned stomach, and the shirt revealing said skin. Once she had enough of the shirt, Alex broke the kiss and pulled the brunette's shirt over her head and grazed her lips over the new skin. Olivia was making mall noises that resembled small moans, driving Alex crazier. Her focus was glazed by high arousal but a tan neck called to the blonde, begging her to kiss it. Alex did just that too. She pressed a kiss to the pulsating artery and gently bit it, making Olivia's breath hitch almost cease. Deciding to further the brunette to near insanity, Alex started to suck on her neck leaving a bruise-like mark.

"Mine," she said possessively and breathily. Olivia nodded slowly in agreement.

"Yours, I'm all yours," she confirmed, as the counselor was lavishing her body in wet kisses. Slowly and teasingly, Alex reached around and unclasped Olivia's bra. It was a healthy change from the detective's normal sports bra, Alex liked it. The blonde reached up with her hands and gently squeezed a large breast. Olivia leaned into the touch and let a sigh escape her lips. Alex smiled at how much the brunette's pulse has gone up. Feeling confident with herself, the ADA slowly made her way down the detective's toned and muscled body.

Light penetrated Olivia's eyelids and she flinched burying her face in… skin? Liv slowly opened her eyes and saw blonde locks flowing down ivory skin with some red marks. She tenderly touched the marks, rousing Alex from her sleep. A smile spread over her lips and pressed a kiss to Olivia's forehead.

"Morning," she said with a smile. The brunette brushed the hair from Alex's face.

"Morning Lexie, how'd you sleep?" she questioned nonchalantly. Alex let a soft chuckle out and nodded to her.

"Crap, we gotta go Liv!" she exclaimed, seeing the time. Olivia looked over and saw that it was 9:30 am. Her eyes went wide like an owl's. Both women shot out of the bed, gathering their clothes.

"Second drawer has some of the clothes you left last time you were here, Liv," Alex called from the bathroom. Going to the instructed drawer, Olivia saw some of her clothes just as Alex had said, washed and folded. She held them up and the clothes smelled like Alex. Fifteen minutes later, Olivia was ready but Alex wasn't.

"Lex, hurry up!" she called to the bathroom.

"Give me a minute," Alex replied then walked out all done up, lawyer style. Smiling contently, Olivia walked over to her ADA and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Maybe going out with you isn't such a bad idea," she said slyly. "but something's missing." Looking around Olivia saw Alex's glasses on the nightstand. She walked over and picked them up to feel Alex right behind her. A gentle kiss was pressed on the mark on Olivia's neck.

"You're mine Olivia," Alex whispered softly. Olivia hummed softly in agreement as she passed back the glasses.

"Thank you dear," she said politely. With that the pair left the apartment and walked to Olivia's car.

"No way am I letting you drive again Alex!" Olivia exclaimed when Alex grabbed the keys, who sighed in defeat.

"Fine, you're driving Liv. Don't speed," she teased with a playful wink. Olivia laughed and went to her respective driver's seat. On the silent drive to the precinct Olivia had turned the radio on some rock music, Alex turned it off. They fought over the radio until Alex grabbed Olivia's hand and held it. Liv smiled contently since that's what she was aiming for. Alex saw the smile and leaned over.

"If you wanted to hold my hand you could've just asked instead of that whole show. You know that right?"

"I know Alex, but it wouldn't have been as fun as messing with you." Despite how well the two go together, their music tastes vary SO much. Olivia loves rock, rock derivatives and dubstep, whilst Alex likes classical music and eighties pop. Both are trying to expand the others musical tastes. The two spent the rest of the ride talking about stuff and when they reached the 1-6 Olivia open Alex's door for her like the "gentleman" she is. Alex took note and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, Liv. Chat with ya later if it's slow at the office," she promised.

"Okay Lex, love you," Olivia said before leaving.

_I love you so much Olivia Benson._ Alex thought.


End file.
